Realizations
by pesi
Summary: The hotel room came with more than just the average murder as the CSI’s discovered. CathSara
1. Chapter 1

Realizations 

**A/N yes this used to be the room came complete with snicker but I originally wrote it as a Sara/Cath fic but for some reason changed it and now I want it the way it was meant to be…**

**summery**

The hotel room came with more than just the average murder as the CSI's discovered.

"Oh this looks like the most exiting B and E ever!" mocked Sara as Cath pulled the Tahoe up. They were at a remote crime scene where a farmhouse had been broken into.

"We get this, Greg and Nick get murder in the presidential suite at the palms. Did we lose a bet or something?" asked Sara sighing.

"Don't forget possible fraud, considering the owners been dead twenty years," added Cath getting out the car.

"Judging by this house no one's lived here for twenty years, who even reported it?" asked Sara getting her kit out.

"Anonymous caller said they saw someone smashing a window, then that state trouper confirmed it," replied Cath

"Well they weren't exactly discrete," said Sara taking her sunglasses off and looking at the broken window situated on the front of the house, "yeah this is going to take a while," Sara added seeing boxes piled up inside the house.

"Hello" Cath banged on the door making sure no one was in.

"Um that state trouper didn't do a very good job" said Sara peering through the window.

"Why someone in there?" asked Cath getting ready to draw her gun.

"Yeah but their not going anywhere and they haven't been going a long time," said Sara as Cath came and peered through the window at the body lying on the floor. It wasn't really a body it looked like a melted waxwork.

"Well if it makes you feel better we've been upgraded to homicide," smiled Cath trying not to smirk at Sara's irate look.

"Brilliant," said Sara with mock enthusiasm.

"Well it's not the owner, that bodies old but it's not that old," said Cath approaching the front door.

"Well it made a pretty good defence system I see foot prints to the window and then pretty deep ones going away. My guess they saw the body and ran."

"Wouldn't you?" asked Cath as Sara caught up to her at the door.

"Believe me I'm trying not too," replied Sara with a soft smile.

With that Cath opened the door and the two women stepped in.

"Oh my." Cath began taking deep breaths in through her mouth.

"Lets get David to take them…. soon" said Sara screwing her face up and flipping her phone out.

"Well whoever killed them robbery wasn't a motive. DVD player, TV "said Cath looking around.

"David's coming, I guess we should……process the body," said Sara looking at Cath.

"As hard as David tried to teach me to breath through my mouth I still end up smelling it, it's like breathing in the taste," said Sara as they approached the body.

"Are you wishing we just had the B and E?"

"Simple, no smell oh yeah," replied Sara as they both stood over the body.

"Lets do this quickly and process the other side of the house, maybe even outside?" suggested Cath as she began taking photo's.

"Um, does that look like a cartridge case to you?" asked Sara pointing in the human soup spilling out onto the floor.

"Yes, well you found it you collect it," said Cath handing Sara some tweezers.

"Great," said Sara with a lopsided smile bending down and pulling the case up. As she did the decomp stuck to it and stretched like elastic.

"Eurgh," Sara pulled it up and bagged it.

"What you smiling at?" asked Cath.

"I'm trying not to gag," said Sara through gritted teeth.

"Is it working?" asked Cath.

"No" replied Sara swallowing hard.

"Sara there's paper down there," said Cath pointing next to the body.

"You found it" said Sara grinning.

"Its stuck" announced Cath pulling at the paper, "you move that piece of wood and I'll get it" said Cath pointing to amongst the various piles of rubbish there was a folded up piece of paper caught under a piece of wood and coated in human remains.

"On three," said Sara bending down.

"Three," said Cath grabbing the paper as Sara lifted the wood. As she did they revealed a pile of maggots moving around amongst the soup.

"Oh," Cath shot backwards forgetting to breath through her mouth got a nose full of decomp and stumbled away from the body. Sara dropped the wood and followed Cath quickly away from the smell.

"Urgh," Sara began gasping and lent against he table "I don't think smiling is going to help," said Sara bracing herself against the table.

"They've got to have been here a long time I mean you can barley see their face, I think we should let David deal with the body."

"Good idea want to process outside?" asked Sara

"Judging by the stuff inside yeah I'm with that," Cath picked her kit up and left the house that was piled high with boxes and walked into he back yard, that was also filled with boxes.

"Oh you have got to be kidding, this is going to take all day," said Sara dropping her kit.

An hour and thirty minutes later and David had taken what was left of the body away but Sara and Cath were still stuck processing the junk outside.

"I swear there was less stuff than this at the dump," said Cath lifting a cardboard box up that fell to pieces causing everything to fall out onto the floor.

"How do we even know if any of this is, well whoever's David just took away?" asked Sara shining her torch around the back of some boxes.

"We don't" replied Cath as Sara spotted something glint behind an old fish tank. Reaching down wit her right hand Sara heard a sudden noise. Before she was given chance to recoil her arm a sharp pain shot though her hand causing her to shout and fall backwards before rattling came form behind the tank.

"Sara are you ok?" asked Cath as she saw Sara jump backwards. She was now stood holding her right arm and waving it around while biting her lips together.

"Sara." Cath got up quickly and wondered to where Sara had just been shining her torah down she got a surprise there on the floor was an angry looking rattle snake.

"Did it bite you?" demanded Catherine as Sara was still stood waving her arm around trying to get rid of the intense pain shooting through it.

"Sara." Catherine went over to her and grabbed her arm beneath the blood on her hand Cath could see two distinct bite marks.

"Get in the car," shouted Cath flipping her phone out and calling animal control.

"Get in," said Cath as Sara stood looking at her.

"Were going to the hospital, we need to get there as fast as possible" said Cath getting in the drivers seat. "Ambulances don't' carry antivenin," she added scribbling something down on a piece of paper which Sara realised was a description of the snake.

"Does it hurt?" asked Cath starting the car as Sara gave her a 'what do you think?' look.

"It feels like someone just stabbed my hand," said Sara through gritted teeth. Already bruising was forming around her arm and her veins seemed very visible.

"Ok talk to me take your mind off it" said Cath speeding slightly as they made their way back towards a main road.

"Take my mind off it?" questioned Sara looking down at her hand that had already started to swell.

"Tell me what you did on your day off," suggested Cath.

"Nothing," replied Sara pulling her arm up to her chest and squeezing in an attempt to stop it from pulsating as it was making her feel strange.

"How are you feeling?" asked Cath as she swerved back onto a main road still along way from the hospital.

"Weird," replied Sara blinking several times.

"Weird how? Come on describe it," said Cath snatching a look at Sara who had turned very pale.

"I can feel my heart beating," said Sara as Cath noticed the amount of bruising that seemed to be spreading up Sara's arm.

"That's it you had me worried for a minute Sidle," said Cath with a half smile.

"A bit dizzy and sick," added Sara closing her eyes trying to get her rising nausea to leave her body.

"Sara stay awake how's your hand feel?"

"Hurts like hell," replied Sara not opening her eyes until Cath reached across hitting her on the arm.

"Sara open you eyes," shouted Cath after feeling the heat radiating of her. She could tell she was burning up from the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

A sudden noise and flashing lights in the mirror almost made her jump out her skin. Seeing a Turas car, blue lights on top flashing, behind her she reluctantly pulled over before she was forced to stop.

"Speeding, Catherine," came Brass's familiar voice from outside sounding surprised and slightly pleased, "what the hell?" he added seeing Sara's pale shaking body in the passenger seat.

"Brass she got bit by a rattle snake we need to get her to hospital quickly," explained Cath going at lightening speed.

"Light's will get you there faster," replied Brass not needing to ask anymore questions as Cath jumped out the car and helped Sara, who almost fell out when she opened the door.

With some difficulty Brass got Sara in the back of his car almost laid on Catherine.

"Where were you?" asked Brass pulling off quickly leaving Cath's Tahoe abandoned by the roadside.

"A remote farm. Sara come on wake up" Cath taped the side of her face and forced her to sit up right but she simply fell forwards.

"I feel like hell," mumbled Sara her head against the back of the seat in front.

"You look like it to," said Cath as Sara suddenly lurched and vomited on the floor.

"Ok," Cath rubbed her back sympathetically as she was sick again.

"Any idea how long before that stuff gets lethal?" asked Brass speeding up.

Catherine just gave Brass a look in the mirror that made him increase his speed again.

"Sara," Cath half pushed her back into her seat. Her face was pale and sweaty, her body seemed limp as if her muscles had given up. Her arm was swollen from below her wrist and bruised most of the way up.

"I don't like snakes," moaned Sara falling to the side unable to move herself forward as she was sick down the door.

"Brass you got a bag or something in here?" asked Cath pulling Sara towards her before she fell face first into where she'd just been sick.

"Yeah." Brass reached across and pulled a roll of bin lines out his glove pocket and passed them back to Cath.

"About ten minutes away," said Brass as they joined the Vegas traffic.

"Ok Sara were nearly there," reassured Cath not used to seeing the brunette so helpless as he managed to open a bag as Sara began retching again. Cath could feel her whole body shake against hers as her shoulder became wet form tears running down Sara's cheeks.

By the time they pulled into the hospital Sara was unable to control her body, she was laid like a rag doll shaking on Catherine's side.

Brass pulled the car into a no parking zone and jumped out lifting Sara from the car as Catherine ran in behind him.

"I need some help," shouted Brass getting everyone's attention in the ER

"What happened?" asked a doctor running up to them as nurse ran for a gurney.

"She was bit," said Brass looking over to Cath

"A rattle snake I've got a description," said Cath as Sara was placed onto the gurney then man began shouting orders including for a doctor Childs.

"Can we come with her?" asked Cath as they started to wheel Sara away.

"One of you," replied the doctor not looking around.

Cath looked at Brass who simply nodded.

Brass wondered of to a find a phone knowing the others would want to know.

"Nick, Warrick one of you is going down there, I don't' care if you wrestle for it just do it" shouted Grissom

"And how come your not going down there?" asked Nick looking over into the giant pond.

"Seniority" replied Grissom as his phone rang.

Warrick who had just lost at rock paper scissors stopped half way though taking his top of as he watched Grissom's jaw drop.

"Is she ok?" asked Grissom before hanging up shortly after.

"Gris" asked Nick

"Sara's in hospital she was bit by a rattle snake" said Grissom looking as if he'd just been hit in the face.

"Is she ok?" asked Nick repeating his earlier words.

"According to Brass it was serious," said Grissom as Warrick hastily put his shirt back on

"Desert palms" he asked grabbing his stuff and loading it into the car as Grissom nodded.

"They'll have the anti venom though she' be ok" asked Greg

"It depends on when it was administered," replied Grissom.

Catherine couldn't really hear what was happing. She'd gone into shock, no on else seemed as worried as she was, sure Brass looked worried but he didn't look as if he couldn't breath any more. That was how she felt, it was like someone was squeezing her chest, and she couldn't catch her breath. Something had happened to Sara and all she wanted to do was to be there to hold her. Cath suddenly realised why no one else looked like she did, no one else was in love with Sara. She tried to ignore it not stare at her every time she saw her, she'd tell herself she was delirious imaging the smiles she got, the like flirting moments, they'd always argued and fought but now was different. Every time she saw her his heart skipped, as corny as it was it did, she'd get that huge grin that Warrick would make fun of her for when she saw her. She didn't stand a chance really once she gave her, her full smile she was gone, she'd fallen for Sara Sidle and she knew it.

**TBC ………………….?**

**If I continue this it will probably take a while to update just to let you know I wont forget about it**


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later and Brass was sat staring at the door that Sara was earlier taken through, he jumped slightly, when Catherine came back through.

"How is she?" asked Brass jumping up.

"Better, Dr Childs is a specialist they gave her the anti venom and some fluids. She's still pretty out of it, they said it might take a while to work."

Cath sat down next to the detective and ran her hands through her hair.

"She certainly knows how to scare you," said Brass breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen.

"I thought she was going to die," said Cath quietly "I really thought she was going to die. Right there next to me," she sighed, "I was scared." Brass wrapped an arm comfortingly around Cath's shoulder.

"Catherine," Nick shouting almost running into the hallway, "where is she is she ok?"

"Nick," Grissom put a hand up, "I'm sure Cath has had a shock, shouting at her is not going to get you an answer quicker," said Grissom as Warrick and Greg caught up with them.

"She's still pretty out of it but she got the anti venom in time," explained Catherine.

"But she's ok?" asked Nick having trouble taking the information in.

"She will be," came a voice from behind them

"Dr Childs," said Cath standing up hiding her hands behind her back because they were still physically shaking from the shock.

"Call me Beth," said the woman holding her hand out which Grissom shuck.

"She's going to have to stay in twenty-four hours to be re-hydrated, a couple of you can see her but she needs to rest," she said turning and walking off while talking to a nurse.

"Can I?" asked Nick getting up Warrick nodded and looked at Grissom.

"Catherine I'm sure Sara doesn't want to try and make small talk with me or Warrick you go," said Grissom actually getting what Warrick meant, contrary to the teams beliefs he wasn't completely emotionally stunted or as Sara had once told him 'have the emotional range of a tee spoon'. He knew Catherine liked Sara and he had an idea Sara felt the same way. Greg was about to interrupt but Warrick simply grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on well get some coffee," said Warrick leading Greg away.

Catherine and Nick were led to the bay Sara was in by a nurse who told them she was waiting to be transferred to a ward. There was a man laid in the first bed asleep, a curtain drawn separating him and Sara.

Sara was laid propped in a halfhearted sitting position by an abundance of pillows. An IV going into her right arm and a pulse ox stuck on her ring finger that she was fiddling with.

"I don't think you're meant to touch that," said Cath getting Sara's attention.

"So," replied Sara croakily, turning her face up to them. Her skin was a sickly shade of white her eyes blood shot she still managed a slight smile at Catherine.

"Hey how you feeling?" asked Cath sitting in the chair next to her while Nick perched on the end of the bed.

"Sick," replied Sara, "I think they're trying to tell me something," said Sara holding up a large basin. Cath then quite unexpectedly pulled Sara into a hug

"Wow I must have been bad," said Sara as Cath finally let go.

"You scared me," said Cath composing herself again

"Thanks," smiled Sara, "tell Brass thanks as well. I don't remember that much but I think I threw up in his car?" she said looking confused, "where did Brass even come from?"

"Yeah you pretty much threw up everywhere," smiled Cath meeting Sara's eyes for the first time, Sara saw the pain and fear bubbling at the surface of Cath's eyes.

"Well now I know your ok I can go get some coffee I could do with some," said Nick getting up sensing now the two needed to be alone.

"I'll be there in a bit," said Cath as Nick nodded and left.

"You scared me," Catherine started but Sara had laid back down disrupting her flow, "you ok?"

She nodded not speaking for a minute "yer still kind of nauseous" Sara said once the wave had passed.

"You want me to go?"

"No," answered Sara taking her hand then realising what she had done and froze

"So you wont be going near Grissom's pet snake anytime soon?" asked Cath breaking the tension.

"No even though it's grass snake, I'm off snakes for while," she said as a wave of nausea passed over her and she faltered.

"Sara?" asked Cath as she froze sitting up suddenly and grabbing the basin she had been given before emptying what little she had in her stomach in it. She felt a hand against her forehead pulling her hair back and one on her back rubbing small comforting circles; this wasn't the touch of someone mothering her like Catherine had done when she'd fallen at a crime scene the other week and almost knocked herself out. This was the concerned touch of someone you loved, someone she loved. She'd known it for a while now, not that she was gay, gay was label she didn't care about she'd fallen in love with Cath and she was a woman, the gender didn't matter it was the person.

Once Sara was finished she lent back against the pillows embarrassed, she just been sick in front of Cath, but she guessed it was a bit late to start been embarrassed now.

"Right got a space for you on K ward," came a friendly voice as a orderly entered, "will you be coming as well ma'am?"

Normally Catherine wouldn't have taken kindly to been called ma'am but she was too focussed on Sara to care.

"Yes," replied Catherine seeing Sara was about to object she continued, "then once your settled I'll give the others and update."

It was obvious Brass had been flashing his badge because Sara had been given a side room, a very nice side room.

"Will Lindsey be ok?" asked Sara now settled in the new room.

"She's with mum she'll be fine." Replied Cath. The two then sat in silence for a while, Cath could see Sara's strength weaken and the events of the day drain her body, she watched as Sara's eyes fought to stay open. It was a battle Sara soon lost and drifted to a peaceful sleep. Once Cath was sure Sara was asleep she left her whispering goodbye and kissing her forehead before she left. It wasn't until once outside the room she realised what she had done, she knew she'd probably never dare do it if Sara were awake.

"Cath." Nick attempt at a quite shut so not to disturb the other patients caused more disruption than intended as Catherine turned, startled by the sudden interruption in her thoughts, knocking over a man carrying a vase of flowers.

"We got bored of waiting, said she'd been moved up here," said Greg as Grissom and Warrick helped the man clear up.

"She's asleep," said Cath looking over her shoulder to Sara's room.

"Best to let her rest," said Grissom showing the most compassion Cath had ever known as he gently touched Cath's arm and lead her away. She caught his eye and the look in it told her he already knew what she had just figured out and looking at the people around her she guessed they had an idea, was it that obvious.

Grissom offered to drive Cath home as he car was still in the desert, he was also giving Warrick and Greg a lift as Nick had to go back to the lab. Cath was sat in the back her head lent up against the window her eyes closed thinking when she heard her name.

"Is Cath asleep," asked Greg from the front.

"Think so," replied Warrick. Catherine was going to correct them but the conversation took an interesting turn.

"This remind any one of last month?" asked Greg. Last month Catherine had been stabbed in the leg when a suspect returned to the scene. The long term damaged was a small scar but the knife had nicked an artery causing major blood loss and causing her to spend an hour in surgery. However within a week she was able to walk unaided, the muscle and never damaged been almost none existent.

"We know they like each other why can't they just say it."

"Greg as you know it's never that simple," answered Grissom.

"less than a month ago we had to drag Sara away from that operating room then Warrick had to carry her inside because she couldn't walk she was sobbing that much," hissed Greg not wanting to wake Cath, "now we've got Cath in a complete zombie state."

"Whose a zombie?" said Cath making everyone jump, interrupting them not needing to hear anymore. She wasn't imaging it, Sara liked her, now all she needed to do was make a move.

"Oh look were at you house," said Greg quickly as Warrick almost shoved her from the car.

Once inside Catherine found her mother asleep on the sofa and her daughter sat watching TV.

"Bed time," sighed Cath looking at Lindsey.

"How's Sara? Nan told me."

"She's doing ok she's got to stay in over night," answered Cath sitting down on the floor next to Lindsey.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine didn't' go near the snake," replied Cath surprised Lindsey even thought of asking.

"No I mean about Sara." Corrected Lindsey, "you do fancy her right?"

Asides from the fact her own daughter worked it out before her she was shocked she come out wit it like that.

"Fancy her," stammered Cath her mouth bobbing around like a fish.

"I like Sara she cool,"

"So it wouldn't bother you if I say asked Sara out?"

"As long as your happy," replied Lindsey more interested in the TV than the fact her mother had just asked her permission to ask a women out, "she calms you down."

Added Lindsey having spent a lot of time with Sara; after Cath was stabbed Sara came round the house a lot.

"Thanks," smiled Cath pulling her daughter into a hug, "now bed."

"Fine," muttered Lindsey getting up.

"Hang on calms me down?" shouted Cath having just caught on.

**TBC …………… please review…I've read this three times and spell and grammar checked so I apologise for any mistakes, if any one wanted to beta the remaining chapters let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

One month six days ago

Sara and Warrick had been assigned to a homicide only when they got processing they found a connection to a homicide Catherine was working a couple of streets away, it seemed Cath's victim wad at there house. Now Sara and Warrick were stood at the edge of the crime scene tape where Catherine was working waiting for her to appear rather than waltz in knowing how protective she could get.

"Hey I think you took a wrong turn your scene's that way," said Cath coming out surprised when Sofia told her they were stood outside.

"We've got you Vic's bag and possible her blood at our scene," said Warrick holding up an evidence bag,"

"Looks like you've got to play with others," smiled Sara walking under the tape.

"How'd you know it was her bag?" asked Cath.

"Her drivers licence is in it," answered Warrick.

"So care to share?" asked Sara walking into the pristine apartment.

"Well she was anal retentive," said Cath with a quick glance at Sara, "everything has it's place only room that's messed up it the kitchen a few blood drops in the sink none anywhere else," said Cath leading them into the kitchen where cupboards were flung open and bit knocked off the table.

"Cause of death?" asked Warrick noticing the body was gone.

"David thinks possible poisoning," answered Cath.

"Hazmat isn't about to march in here are they? Because if they are I never came in" said Sara going though the evidence Cath had collected.

"So your turn to share," said Cath resisting the temptation to slap Sara's hand away.

"Well our vic's Daniel Wright, apartments a blood bath however Louise's bag has no splatter on her and…."

"The blood even on the ceiling fan," said Sara looking unimpressed.

"So she might have been witness, collateral damage maybe?"

"Why not just stab her? Why poison her if she's damage control?" said Sara thinking out loud.

"Good point," said Cath as Sara yawned.

"Daniel had twelve stab wounds but the amount of blood suggests there could be another victim,"

"How much blood was there?" asked Catherine.

"Lots," replied Sara sighing.

"Triple catching up with you?" asked Cath.

"I don't think she'll be drinking anymore coffee," whispered Warrick as Sara wondered out he room.

"I heard that," shouted Sara.

"Coffee?" asked Cath.

"She was on her fourth cup before we got to the blood bath" he held a photo out for Cath.

"Woah that's …" she didn't finish her sentence.

"High velocity, medium and low," said Warrick, "it was even under the table and in the freshly brewed pot of coffee, puts you off it for a while."

"It looked like Greg's special brew," said Sara coming back in

"You know Sara why don't' you take that back to the lab," suggested Cath seeing how tired Sara was.

"Hey we got a neighbour heard shouting and get this, a bloody hand print, on his back window," said Sofia coming in.

"Here?" asked Cath.

"No your scene," said Sofia pointing her radio at Warrick.

"I'll take the hand print," said Warrick leaving with Sofia.

"You don't get rid of me now," smiled Sara "what needs doing?"

"I've only got the back yard to process, seriously Sara go get the evidence from your scene come back and pick me up,"

"Fine officer Monroe was complaining about guarding plastic bags anyway," muttered Sara.

Catherine had the back yard processed quicker than she thought, so once she was done, she collected all her evidence and released the officer on the door leaving her sat at the front door waiting for Sara to return. Cath heard a door go through the back of the house as she waited.

"Typical Sara," she muttered thinking she'd come in the back entrance to see if Cath was processing. Catherine got up and wondered into the kitchen she barely had time to process the fact there was no one there when a man jumped out at her tackling her to the ground. Just as she managed to reach for her gun she saw the glint of silver as a knife was plunged into her leg. She remembered screaming then hearing voices, the man dropped the knife and ran. Catherine remembered seeing red seeping out onto the kitchen floor as Sofia ran by her gun drawn, Warrick bent down at her side putting pressure on her wound the everything went black.

"Come on," sighed Sara as the traffic finally began moving, she'd been held up by the next door neighbours Alsatian that had decided to hold her hostage in he garden, not which that was the story anyone was getting. The fact it had stood in the gateway barking while Sara climbed over the fence to get out the garden was not something she was going to share. As she turned the corner to the street she knew something was wrong there were more police than before. Pulling the car up Sara jumped up and jogged over to the edge of the crime tape. Stood to one side was Sofia, blood on her shirt, been processed by Nick.

"What's happened?" asked Sara looking around for Cath.

"Suspect came back," answered Sofia.

"Cath's been taken to desert palms she was stabbed in the thigh." Said Nick. Sara looked at the blood on Sofia's top and hands, then ducked under the crime tape and marched inside to see a large pool of blood on the kitchen floor.

"Damn," cursed Sara. She practically ran by the house ignoring Nick as he called after her she only stopped when she hit a large warm object.

"Sara" Grissom's tone was slightly winded as the brunette collided with him, then in a completely unexpected turn of events Sara wrapped her arms round him seeking comfort.

"I'll drive you to the hospital," said Grissom patting her shoulder in what was for him an immensely emotional gesture.

When they arrived at Desert Palms they were directed upstairs and found Warrick and Greg pacing the corridor.

"What happened, why isn't she in the ER?" asked Sara rapid fire demanding answers.

"They've taken her to surgery, the blade nicked an artery," answered Warrick rubbing his forehead. "Sofia chased him but he got away on the alleys," sighed Warrick sitting down on one of the plastic hairs lining the hallway.

"I should have been back earlier," mumbled Sara incoherently.

"How longs she been in?" asked Grissom going straight to the practical side of things.

"About ten minutes, they said it could take hours," answered Greg.

"Has anyone phoned her mum?"

"I did, Lindsey's as her friends house so she's leaving her there until we know more," said Warrick.

"That's probably best" came Brass's voice as he Nick and a cleaned clothed Sofia approached them. The seven of them sat in silence for the next ten minutes, Nick and Greg flicking idly through magazines not really looking at them. Grissom sat stoic next to Brass and Sofia who would jump every time their radio fizzed into life hoping it was a sighting of who ever did this to Catherine. Sara was the only member of the group not sat; she was pacing muttering to herself when the surgeon appeared.

"How did it go?" asked Warrick as Sara froze in her tracks.

"We've repaired the blood however the leg did loose blood supply for some time so were going to have to wait to see if there's any long term damage,"

"Thanks," said Grissom taking charge, "is she in recovery?"

"Yes but I suggest you give her a while before you see her." All the time the doctor had been talking Sara had slowly been losing composure, she's heard long term damage and that was it, even through it wasn't certain the possibility was enough to cause her to break down.

"I should have been there," shouted Sara suddenly. Three day with six hours sleep didn't help her think clearly.

"Sara this isn't your fault," said Warrick as tears began to cascade down Sara's face. Warrick looked at Greg not sure how to handle the situation he wasn't used to Sara showing emotion like this.

"I shouldn't have left her," said Sara gasping as she swallowed salty tears.

"Warrick perhaps we should take Sara home," said Grissom keeping calm, "Brass if you could phone Catherine's mother," he added.

"She only sent me away because she was worried about me been tired," sobbed Sara as Greg tired to comfort her.

"Come on," said Nick walking by but Sara's feet were firmly planted.

"Your not going to be any use to her now," said Warrick firmly gripping Sara by one arm as Greg took her other and they walked her down the corridor.

"No I'm staying," said Sara trying to put up a fight but her body was so tired she didn't have the strength too stop them as they bundled her into the elevator.

Once in the car Sara was asleep almost instantly.

"Cath must be someone special to effect Sara like that," hissed Greg.

"She is," answered Warrick, "I'm assuming that's why when Cath's was in the ambulance she called out Sara's name," finished Warrick

"She said Sara's name?"

"She was muttering, on morphine I didn't think anything off it.

Nick, Greg and Warrick were surprised by the fact Grissom knew where Sara's apartment was and where she kept her spare key, so Warrick was able to carry her inside and leave her sleeping on the sofa.

Sara was surprised when she woke up in her apartment, then she remembered been taken away from the hospital grabbing her phone she found one message Nick telling her Cath was awake and alright. Deciding to change out her crumpled clothes before she went to visit Sara went into the bathroom and ran a shower once in it she broke down in tears and stayed sat in the floor until the water ran cold, at the thought of losing Catherine before she really got her.

**TBC ………………….ok I've got into this storey but as I'm back at uni next week it may be a while before I update so I apologise in advance.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thank you for the reviews they've really encouraged me so please keep them coming and I'll update as soon as possible, sorry about the wait for this but more boring things got in the way!

The room couldn't have been anymore tense if they'd tried. It would have been fine if Catherine hadn't started pacing and fiddling with everything in the break room that wasn't glued down. It was Sara's first day back since the snake bite incident three days ago. Catherine had been to see her at the hospital but for some reason seemed more on edge around Sara than usual. The group were becoming used to the glances they gave each other the way Sara would fumble with paper handing them over and the way Cath would repeat herself when talking about a cases in front of Sara, losing her thread, and starting over at least four times before they got anything done. Everyone was currently assembled in the break room asides from Sara and Grissom who had arrived without assignments and gone to get them.

"She's late," said Cath in a somewhat accusing tone that tried to mask anxiety.

"Good to see nothings changed," said Sara in a droll voice entering and giving a quick smile at Cath to show she wasn't angry.

"Just thought maybe you'd enjoyed your time off so much you'd decided to finally take some vacation." Great they were back to the heated arguments that threatened at any minute to turn into a punch up or the thing everyone was waiting for, a kiss.

"Got them," announced Grissom coming in looking slightly dishevelled after a run in with Ecklie, "right Nick, Warrick BD in car park," said Grissom handing a file over.

"Greg B and E,"

"Woo hoo," said Greg sarcastically taking the slip.

"Cath, Sara good to see you back," said Grissom interrupting his train of speech, "DB lake Mead," he finished. Catherine eyes shot open so wide that it was wonder they didn't fall out their sockets when she heard she was assigned with Sara. Grissom caught the raised eyebrow as Cath took the slip from him. But Grissom managed to do what he did best, pretend he was completely oblivious to the situation. However earlier he had been corner by Warrick and Nick who heavily suggested Cath and Sara be assigned together so they might actually talk through things or as Greg had interrupted so everyone else didn't have to duck and cover the sexual tension flying around the lab.

"I'll drive," announced Sara as they walked the halls of the lab to the garage. For once Catherine didn't argue. The first few minuets of the drive were an uncomfortable silence both women looking at anything but the other.

"Thanks," said Sara suddenly breaking the silence in a rather loud startling voice, it had taken her so long to work up to saying it she practically screamed it, "I mean for offering to let me stay at your house."

"I would have been happier if you did," replied Cath.

"I looked after myself perfectly well," said Sara a small smile creeping onto her face.

"I saw your fridge it looked like a fungal colony," replied Cath turning to look at the brunette who was currently trying to hide the fact she was smiling.

"It may have needed some stuff throwing out."

"Some," said Cath shocked, "Grissom's office has less decaying things than your fridge." Sara mouth hung open as she tried to find a response.

"It was not that bad," was the only response Sara could come up with.

"It was," replied Cath now smiling as well, she loved seeing Sara smile, just been next to her made Cath happy and she knew that sometime soon she was going to tell Sara how she felt because every time she smiled at her she wanted to scream it.

The rest of the drive to lake Mead was spent on general chat by the time they finally pulled up they knew more about each other in the hour drive than hey had learnt in the past seven years.

"Ladies," smiled Brass walking over to great them.

"Hey Jim. What we got?" asked Cath pulling her kit out the trunk and following him down the dirt path towards the lake.

"Floater," replied Brass as they passed a group of officers clearly not wanting to be within any close distance of the corpse.

"Whoa," Sara nearly walking into Cath as she stopped suddenly. This was something neither woman had seen before. In front of them was a body floating at the edge of the lake with what appeared to be algae growing from his eye sockets and mouth.

"He's been here awhile," said Cath looking at the body as David appeared.

"Oh," David stopped dead in his tracks as well, "I've never seen it this advanced," he announced with an enthusiasm only rived by Grissom and bugs.

"Lucky us," smiled Sara getting a grin from Catherine.

"We'll let you deal with…him," said Sara pointing at the corpse.

"Don't like the smell?" asked Cath with a grin as she followed Sara who was photographing some foot prints just away from the body.

"The last time I smelt something like that I got bit by a snake if you remember," answered Sara regretting the harsh tone in her voice as Cath recoiled like she'd been stung.

"Sorry,"

"No, it's ok I shouldn't be so touchy," interrupted Sara, "I haven't had any chocolate yet," she added with a grin watching Cath's jaw drop.

"Sidle are you mocking me?" asked Cath.

"Maybe," replied Sara as David wheeled the body away by them. For the next half an hour they processed in silence as they were working a distance away form each other until Cath called Sara over.

"Got a bloody cap," shouted Cath holding up a bag with a brown baseball cap in it.

"I've got a few hundred foots prints all of which probably have nothing to do with the dead body including the bone I found," said Sara sounding exasperated.

"Bone?" asked Cath.

"I suspect it's a dogs leftovers," replied Sara holding up the bag, "but this isn't," she added bending down next to a tree, "knife tip," she smiled holding up the tiny metal object.

"Well I think we've earned our chocolate," smiled Cath picking up the evidence she had bagged and heading back to he car leaving Sara top bag the knife tip.

As Catherine willows placed her kit into the back of the Tahoe she heard a dog bark, not that unusual, the last thing she expected to see when she turned round was Sara Sidle chasing a border collie across the sand on the edge of the lake.

"That's evidence," shouted Sara as if the dog would understand and drop the bag it was carrying. At first it was all Cath could do to laugh as she watched Sara weave chasing the dog to the water sedge and back then the dog decided to take to the water Sara straight after it. Finally gaining some composure Cath jogged towards the waters edge where Sara and the dog were doing an amusing chase sequence as the dog ran in circles Sara following that was until she tripped sending her flying head first into the water. When she didn't immediately get up Cath stopped laughing instantly and ran in after her, the water lapping just below her knees by the time she reached where she had last seen Sara.

"Had you," shouted Sara standing up sending water spraying everywhere.

"Sidle don't you do that again and you did not have me," shouted Cath angrily her hands on her hips.

"I had you," smiled Sara. Cath couldn't stay mad at her, she was dripping wet, her clothes clinging to her showing off her slim frame, with a pout on her face.

"Well he dropped it," smiled Sara picking up the bag floating next to her and almost tripping again as he did, only this time a pair of arms reached out and caught her, as she landed inches from Cath's face. There was moments then Cath's lips met hers and neither pulled away for a good few seconds.

"You did have me," said Cath as she finally pulled back, "you've had me for year."

"Ladies taking a swim," the sudden cry form the officer just arrived on the bank sent Cath and Sara flying apart so quickly they looked like they'd been electrocuted.

"We need to talk," said Sara as the pair began to wade in.

"You've got the day off tomorrow so have I," said Cath, "how about we meet on neutral territory I'll pick you up and we can check into a hotel."

"On the first date?" said Sara with a wicked smile that sent shivers over Catherine's body.

"Down girl," smiled Cath.

TBC ……………………… 


	5. Chapter 5

Sara sidle had never spent this long choosing what to wear and it was frustrating her. Cath would be there nay minute and she was stood in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She owned nothing that was right, clothes were strewn across the bed, and she stood in front of the mirror holding a top up when the doorbell rang sending her into a panic. Throwing the top back on the bed she grabbed her wallet and made for the door.

"Morning," beamed Catherine wearing a pair of light brown trousers and a back top, "your carriage awaits," she smiled as Sara locked her door and followed Cath to the car.

"So how long have you been gay?" asked Sara abruptly after they pulled away from her apartment.

"There's few women I've fallen in love with," replied Cath not even blinking.

"Me too," replied Sara with a smile that almost made Cath lose concentration on driving, "so where are we going?" asked Sara realising shed gotten in the car with no idea of their destination.

"Rolling dice," replied Cath.

"Rolling Dice," repeated Sara wondering if it was the same hotel she remembered, set slightly away form town, with n extremely large buffet breakfast.

"With our salary it was never going to be the Palms," smiled Cath as they pulled up outside. Sara had to admit it was better than she remembered having been refurbished. It turned out Cath had already picked the keys up so they didn't have to book in just go to their room. After a few seconds of watching Cath struggle with the key card Sara took over and let them into the room. It's wasn't the fanciest room ever but by no means the worst, decorated in blue it had a sea theme despite been no where near the sea.

"Bathrooms nice," called Cath having disappeared into the next room, "anyway this is better than the Palms you get a Kit Kat on your pillow," she announced coming back in where Sara was sat on the bed chewing.

"Yer it tastes like cardboard," smiled Sara sheepishly.

"Next time well go to the MGN grand biggest suite," smiled Cath jumping on the bed next to Sara so it bounced.

"I think I processed a scene there" smiled Sara leaning back against the pillows, "next time," she added leaning forwards to face Cath who was propped up on her elbows.

"Next time," smiled Cath leaning forwards and kissing her.

A couple of hours later a sudden forceful banging on the door interrupted Sara and Cath.

"They'll go away," smiled Sara kissing Catherine. The banging persisted even harder

"OPEN UP POLICE," shouted a voice Cath and Sara knew all too well.

"What the hell?" shouted Sara falling out of the bed as she tried to grab her clothes the door burst open.

"Police…..oh" Brass was caught completely off guard as he burst into the room gun drawn. Cath was crouched on the floor holding a sock and a sheet just covering her, while Sara was stood the other side of the bed trying to wrap a sheet around her.

Stood just inside the room were Nick, Warrick, Brass and Grissom, mouths resembling goldfish.

"There was a murder down stairs we were urm searching rooms this was listed as used so when you didn't answer we well assumed…." Brass stopped his slightly mad ramble.

"I don't think they saw or heard anything," said Grissom completely calm and almost pushing Nick from the door.

"We'll question you about this later," said Brass smiling, "I mean this," he added waving his arm around, "not the murder" he said shutting the door on his way out leaving a shell shocked Cath and Sara.

**THE END**

**I may do a sequel for anyone that wants one**


End file.
